dark_parablesfandomcom-20200216-history
Snow White
Snow White is a major character and antagonist in the third'' Dark Parables'' game: Rise of the Snow Queen. She is first introduced as a former wife of The Frog Prince in The Exiled Prince and makes a brief appearance in The Ballad of Rapunzel. ''Her story is based on the classic ''Snow White tale and Hans Christian Andersen's The Snow Queen. Her family's kingdom is located in the Bernese Alps of Switzerland. Appearance Snow White first appears in The Exiled Prince, where she is introduced as one of Prince James' former wives. During her youth and marriage to James she has short, curled brown hair and a pale complexion. After she comes under the influence of the Cursed Mirror, her hair turns white-blue and she wears a light blue dress, coat, and accessories. She captures nearby village children in search of The Golden Child, who can break any curse and restore magic to any item, to mend The False Mirror. History Snow White and her brother Ross Red are twins born to a King and Queen Brunhilde of The Mountain Kingdom located in Alps of Switzerland. After her mother's death, her father takes a second wife. Her stepmother, a cursed witch, sentences her to death, but Prince James intervenes. The Evil Queen flees the kingdom not long after. James and Snow White fall madly in love and soon marry, although Prince Ross does not approve of the union. Together, they have one son named Gwyn. When Gwyn is approximately 8-9 years old, he sneaks off into a meadow to play but is attacked by a monster. James' men are unable to save him in time. Snow White feeds her son a piece of a Golden Apple that puts him into a coma-like state, never aging, until she can find a cure. Wracked by sorrow, she blames her husband for their son's state and both leave James behind to return to The Mountain Kingdom. There, Snow White's father calls all of his sorcerers and doctors to attempt to cure Gwyn but it fails. Overhearing a rumor about The False Mirror and its supposed ability to grant any wish, Snow White seeks out the cursed artifact within the castle. The mirror promises to heal her son if she wears a shard of it around her neck and places another on her father and seeks out a Golden Child to repair the mirror. She gives her father a cursed necklace that increases his rage to almost uncontrollable levels. The kingdom's council arranges for Snow White's execution for the act, but the king opposes and kills most of the council. After this event, his physical form changes to a hulking beast. At the time of ''Rise of the Snow Queen, ''Snow White has actively been searching for The Golden Child to cure her son for centuries. She uses a magic apple to check for the child's rumored magic-cancelling ability. It is during this time that Kai is kidnapped and his friend, Gerda, enters the kingdom to find him. Gerda is revealed to be the Golden Child and Snow White forces her to mend The False Mirror. With the fate of the world at stake, the detective destroys the mirror. The power of Gerda's tears cure Gwyn and Snow White, her father, and her son look forward to returning to The Mountain Kingdom in peace. Powers and Abilities Snow White is chosen by the Goddess Flora at birth as the guardian of the Frost Edelweiss plant. Like her namesake, Snow White can freeze large areas and people around her. She possesses a golden apple tree whose fruit can be used to wipe memories and hypnotize people. She also relies heavily on shards of the False Mirror for her powers. Family * Father (The Mountain Beast) * Brunhilde, mother (deceased) * Stepmother (The Evil Queen) * Twin brother, Ross Red * James, the Frog Prince (ex-husband) * Gwyn (son) Category:Characters Category:Character